


Jump and Fall

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Investigations, Light Angst, Miscarriaged Mentioned, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Potions, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, cheating mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: While on a case Ron and Harry find out more than they bargained for when they are sent to Hogwarts and that changes everything. Then when odd things start happening to Ron, how does it tie into everything going on and will he embrace it or push it away.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Jump and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest.  
> My Pairing is: Ron Weasley/Daphne Greengrass  
> My Trope/Prompt is: - Taste the things your soulmate is eating/drinking

* * *

_November 04, 1999_

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had only just arrived at their former school Hogwarts and Ron already wanted to leave. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his time there, because he had fond memories. It was more the fact that he felt like he was always going to be scolded by one of the professors, despite the fact that Harry and he were adults and Aurors now. Especially around the Headmistress Professor McGonagall. 

They were both in the headmistress’ office, and having her walk in and out was very unnerving, distracting, and jarring, especially since he felt like she would come in and yell at them any minute for who knows what. The reason that they were there was that the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt told them that they needed to look through the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore’s belongings. For what neither of them really were sure.

The late professor had a lot of things and lucky for them it seemed like he only took up residence in the castle. Which meant they didn’t have to search for a second home. The respected man reminded Ron of his mother, as she was somewhat of a hoarder also, but that seemed very in character of him as he was a very sentimental and compassionate person like his mother. He sure had a lot of books, trinkets, and socks.

“Ron, I found a trunk of what looks like a lot of journals, we should probably focus on them.” Harry said grabbing two of the journals and handing one to him.

“Agreed.”

The beginning of the current journal that he was reading was from 1979 and Dumbledore was extremely detail-oriented and wordy, it was a lot like reading a textbook, If someone wanted to write a book about the late headmaster’s life then not only would they have a lot of material, enough to write a minute by minute account. He seemed to be very connected to his former students and to seem to have had friendships or mentor-like relationships with most of them. Considering that he kept up with most of them and all the things that happened with their lives.

As Ron read down to February that year it showed that Dumbledore had started to discuss the circumstances that surrounded Regulus Black’s death, except that no one expect for Kreacher was supposed to know about that during that time. It was odd but it was Dumbledore, so there had to be an explanation for that, it was Dumbledore for Merlin’s sake, not Voldemort. Regulus’s death may not have been the big secret that they thought it was.

Reading more down the pages Ron seen that the former professor was keeping up with more than just former students, it seemed like he kept up with death eaters and their sympathizers also, which seemed apparent as he kept up with Sirius Black and Regulus Black’s father Orion Black. The following entries chronicled the late patriarch’s demise in a very personal way, so personal that it seemed very odd to him. However, considering that they were in a war and the fact that Dumbledore was the leader of the light, then the aspect that this wasn’t his first war since the was the one who defeated Grindelwald, maybe this was part of the war efforts and that it wasn’t odd to keep tabs on the other side. Even if it seems weirdly personal, maybe it wasn’t meant that way, and even if it was, there was probably a good reason for that.

Interestingly enough the late professor had a few very long entries about his former student Newt Scamander, who Ron remembered wrote one of the textbooks that he had to have as a student. Dumbledore seemed like he was close to the author and the way he wrote about Newt’s accomplishment, it was almost like bragging. As if his former student’s achievement were is own, and he had been awarded The Order of Merlin, second class, as well.

A lot of the events that Dumbledore had written about had been very boring and mundane, yet expectedly so detailed that he felt like he could visualize everything. It was so strange, how this man seems to know everything? When he was younger and student at the school he thought that all adults knew everything, but getting older and going through the second war he figured out that adults were just flawed humans that didn’t know as much as he assumed. However, here was Dumbledore proving him wrong. This man had connections with everyone and seemed to know more than most would. Surely, there was a good justification for that. Ron’s best guess what those people just trusted him that much, and told him more than they would have anyone else. Even so, it didn’t seem to completely fit as someone of the people was not on the side of the light. Nevertheless, if the headmaster was alive today Ron was sure that Harry and he would have been one of those people as they both trusted him very much.

Sadly in 1979 was when the dragon pox epidemic happened in the community, and suddenly Ron was glad that Harry handed him this journal and didn’t take it for himself to research as Dumbledore described in great detail the facts around Harry’s grandparents' deaths. The late leader had hypothesized that Fleamont Potter died only days after his wife Euphemia from a broken heart and that he couldn’t go on without her. He believed that Euphemia was Fleamont’s soulmate and that they were a righteous pairing. This didn’t make much sense to Ron, but this was also the man who believed that love would defeat Voldemort.

Flipping through the pages nothing else really caught Ron’s eyes until he got to the month of September. At first, Dumbledore was mostly writing about the Lovegoods, and writing a few things that he didn’t really understand, he threw around the word soulmates again, but that might have just been him being himself since he clearly believed in all that. Then he has seen it, and it took everything in him not to tear the pages of the journal in his hands. There’s had to be a reason right?

“You should see this Harry.” He handed the opened journal to his partner. 

“I can’t believe this.” Harry said after a minute and trying to keep himself under control. 

“It doesn’t make sense, there has to be a good excuse for this right?” He asked.

“I hope so, but if he knew this does that mean that he knew about Sirius? Harry questioned full of doubt.

“I hope not, it’s possible that there is a good explanation for this, but listen there is something else.” Ron said before he told him about what he had found out about Regulus.

Harry then shared a few things that he has seen, but so far all they just things that didn’t make sense, maybe they weren’t seeing the whole picture yet.

Ron just kept hoping that what he read was wrong, and Dumbledore really didn’t how that Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, but it was. He read it and so it Harry, but that didn’t mean that Dumbledore knew that Sirius was Innocent. Especially, since he seemed as surprised as everyone else at this development, and wanted to help Sirius after the fact to make up for not believing in him in the first place. That’s what this had to be, only Ron knew deep down that it didn’t completely make sense, it just didn’t want to listen to that voice just yet.

Once he was finished reading the journal from 1979, the next one he picked up was a bit older. He thought that they would be in order, still they didn’t seem to have that much information outside of him reporting on his former students, and interesting enough Lucius Malfoy. The former headmaster seemed very interested in him, maybe he knew even back them to keep an eye out for him. Besides that everything was more of less a lot of the same information as the last one, expect he did not see anything alarming at least. Though, it was like the former professor was recording a timeline of everything that happened to him and everyone around, even things that seemed like he shouldn’t like when Luna Lovegood’s mother Pandora Lovegood had two miscarriages before Luna was born. Or when Amelia Bones slept with her sister’s husband. It was almost as if he wanted to be like muggle god, like he wanted to be all-knowing.

“He knew,” Harry said.

“What?” Ron responded.

“About Sirius, He knew and he did nothing. He did nothing. No, I take that back, he did do something, he let my godfather go to Azkaban when he knew he was innocent, he let him rot in prison. All because he wanted to control him and me!” Harry stressed as his voice got louder and louder until Ron took the journal he was reading.

After accepting the journal he quickly read the part that had upset his best friend so much, he also became upset as well. It was a very detailed account of what Harry had just said, the late headmaster knew that Sirius was not the secret keeper for The Potters and kept quiet about it. The way he wrote about the situation was like he was gleeful that he happened. Then mention that if Sirius got out of Azkaban that he would be grateful and easier to control, and without Sirius in the way that Harry could be controlled and not even know. Then talked about how all of this happening was so important to the wizardry world and with the prophecy then it made all of this okay and even justified. Dumbledore even expressed delight over the fact that he didn’t have to worry about James and Lily Potter anymore, and that Remus Lupin would be easy to keep away from Harry, and even easier to manipulate.

“Merlin. Harry, I am so sorry.”

He turned and embraced his friend as he needed a moment of comfort and love. Ron hated to seem him like this, it was breaking his heart. He was more than livid on Harry’s behalf. He was like another brother to him, and it killed him that Harry could have had the family that he wanted and needed growing up, but Dumbledore took that away from him. Sirius could be alive today if things went differently. Knowing that his friend didn’t have to grow up with those horrible relatives was heart-rending. Why, couldn’t someone who actually loved or cared about Harry raise him. Now, he wasn’t trying to discount the fact that Harry was important to the prophecy but that could have been done with Sirius raising Harry, and without the Dursleys. It just made him wonder what else had the late headmaster manipulated. Then the joy at Harry’s parent’s death was just disgusting and disturbing.

“Do you think that we should continue?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

“Alright,” Ron patted his shoulder.

The pair went back to work, because they both needed to know where this was going to take them and what other secrets did Albus Dumbledore have, and especially know that they felt a lot more personally invested. This has turned their whole world view upside down and now everything thing that was right felt like is was now left.

Once they hit a stopping point and it was close to them needing to leave anyways they marked and packed up the journals that had the evidence and proof in Dumbledore’s own handwriting that they needed and flooed back to the Ministry. It was time that they needed to report back to the Minister anyways, Kingsley would want some news about how everything was going anyways. The Minister had been very instrumental in getting his case started, and was the reason that they were even looking into it in the first place. In fact, he told the Head Auror Gawan Robards that this was happening whether he wanted it or now, and he was the one who assigned Harry and himself to this case.

After Kingsley’s assistant let him know that they arrived, she promptly let them know that he was ready for them and they were summoned into his office.

“Potter, Weasley, you have news on your investigation,” he commanded.

“Sir, we started at the Hogwart Castle in his former office, now the office of Headmistress Professor McGonagall as all of Albus Dumbledore’s belongs still reside there, and Hogwarts is his only know residence.” Harry began.

“I understand, go on.” Kingsley prompted.

“So, we started with the former headmaster’s journals as he had a lot of them and he seemed to keep a very detailed timeline of everything that happened to him and around him,” Harry explained.

“I’m assuming that you both found something of importance since you both asked to see me,” The Minister stated.

“Yes, Minister. In one of the journals, and it’s marked here.” Ron tensed up as he handed over the journal. “Albus wrote that he knew that Wormtail was a spy for Voldemort and never did anything about it.”

“Then in this journal.” Harry handed the other one over to Kingsley. “At the marked section he wrote about how he knew that Sirius Black, my godfather was innocent and never did anything about it. He just stood by while an innocent man went to Azkaban. He mentions it was because he wanted control of me.”

“I see, everything that the two of you are bring to light is very troubling. Tomorrow I will be accompany the two of you to Hogwarts, as I see there must be must more to find and investigate there. We should investigate and interview the staff, but for now keep everything on the down-low.” The Minister finished.


End file.
